


植物爱人

by Dex7



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dex7/pseuds/Dex7
Kudos: 7





	植物爱人

01

那天傍晚，暑气刚刚散去，起风的时候，我站在那旷野之上，朝着落日的方向，闭上双眼，张开双臂。风撞进我的怀中，像是回应给我一个拥抱，我沉醉其中。

风其实是有味道的，如果你仔细去感觉的话。

今晚的风，是湿润的、清凉的、带着植物汁液的清香，似有若无地挑动着我的感知。我贪婪地深呼吸着，企图让那熟悉的味道在我的身体里留得更久些。

这是我爱人的味道。

她离开我已经有一千四百四十三天了，但每到傍晚起风的时候，我都会想念她。

不，我一直很想念她，每分每秒。

风的边角划过我裸露在外的手臂、脸颊、脖颈的肌肤，我感受到自己的汗毛在颤动着，像一株植物迎风抖动着它的枝叶，我几乎就是一株植物了。

我若是一株植物该多好。

02

彼时的我，刚从一所二流的大学毕业，按照父母的期待进了一家还说得过去的互联网公司上班。这家公司的氛围跟我干瘪的青春一样沉闷，每个人都跟工蚁似的在其中忙忙碌碌地度过每一天，存在的意义似乎只是为了维持这社会的等级秩序。上级忙着训斥下级，下级忙着冲上级点头哈腰，顺便训斥更下级，最下级的人找不到训斥的对象，便只能相互排挤，以打发这无聊的时光。

我的日子过得很无聊，但我还不想成为前辈们那样无聊的人，所以我从不参与这些派系的争斗，对谁都和和气气，对谁都若即若离。渐渐的，大家都认识到我是一个“无用”的人的事实，便不再主动拉我加入他们的话题之中了。不合群是韩国职场的大忌，但我乐得清闲，毕竟我从小到大就不是一个合群的人，人群和复杂的人际关系都会让我感到眩晕。

我就这样每日缩在那间天花板低到不能直立行走的办公室的最角落里，奉行我的“出世”哲学，过着我的“入世”生活。

我是个没出息的胆小鬼，我承认这一点。一旦接受了这样的设定，颓废的生活过起来便少了些负罪感。

我对这个世界和自己的人生做过的最大抗争，可能就是从父母家搬出来独居吧。倒不是为了显示出自己的自强独立，单纯只为了不让自己糟糕的样子被家里人看得一清二楚——我好歹还保留着最后那么一点点羞耻心。

初入社会，囊中羞涩的我跟中介说完自己能承受的最高价格后，中介拿着地图果断地跳过了城区，在右上角一个偏到我这个土生土长的富川人都少去的区域，画了个草率的圆圈，说也就只能考虑考虑这里了吧。

看房那天，我的心情真是down到了谷底：松松垮垮好像踹一脚就会散架的房门、拿黑胶布勉强缠住随时会彻底爆裂的水管、像从朝鲜时代就开始积攒油污的灶台、年龄看起来比我奶奶还要老的家具...我不禁问自己：文星伊，你为什么会把自己活成这个样子？

最后一间房门打开时，映入我眼帘的是窗外的一座青山。我快步走到窗前，眼睛都快被郁郁葱葱的植物给装满了。虽然这个距离不太可能不是因为心理作祟，但我似乎真的嗅到了松针的味道。

我喜欢上了这里。

中介可能是对我这个初入社会的愣头青动了本不该有的怜悯之心，告诉我：“这里风景虽然好，但是房屋朝向很糟糕，现在是傍晚还感受不到，白天从上午到日落整个房间几乎都要承受太阳的直射，屋里也没有空调，夏天的话真的会热到没法住人。”

我内心动摇了几秒，但转念想到之前看过的那几间房，坚定了心思：“就这间吧。”

中介耸了耸肩，不再继续劝我了。

几天后，如此糟糕的我，终于拥有了一间跟我一样糟糕却暂时只属于我的房子，我为自己每晚的梦终于有了一个可独自栖息的地方而欢欣不已。

03

表姐因为有事拜托我照顾一天孩子时，我是有些诧异的，因为我对待小孩子们的态度一向是敬而远之。

“还不是这忠宰孩子，一直嚷嚷着要星伊姨母带他玩，要不我也不会麻烦你了。”表姐无奈地看了自家孩子一眼，冲我歉疚地笑笑。

“哪里的话，怎么能说麻烦呢，我一定会照顾好他的。”我一边客套，一边打量眼前这个只见过几面的小男孩，思考着自己到底是哪个魅力点突然绽放了光芒。

刚满六岁的小男孩藏在自家妈妈身后，一边啃着手指头，一边睁着黑亮的眼睛望向我。我的记忆一下子被拨回了大半年前的一个午后，那天我奉命带着这个小家伙去逛公园。

这个小家伙平时被表姐管教得极严，在我面前也是一副怯生生的样子，看着别人家的孩子舔着冰淇淋从他面前经过，也只是偷偷吞口水，不敢开口提要求。

对于他的乖巧，我突然有些难过。难道我自己也是从他这样大的年纪，就开始学会克制对想要的东西的欲求，开始用乖巧懂事来讨好比自己更有力量的人了吗？他现在的脑子里想的可能只是一支冰淇淋，而我的脑子却浸入了更深的苦痛思考中。

我心疼他，也心疼我自己，所以我直接把一张纸钞递给老板后，说：“老板，每种味道都来一支。”

那一瞬，忠宰眼里闪过的光我一辈子都忘不掉。我亲了亲他的小脑袋，觉得自己从没有这么温柔过。

虽然最后的结果是，我们俩回家后腹泻了两天，当然这是后话了。

那天把忠宰送回家时，表姐让他跟我说“谢谢姨母”，他又扭扭捏捏地把头藏了起来，我笑了笑也不在意。

最后表姐小声问他：“喜不喜欢星伊姨母呀？”

他这才把头露出来冲我点头，认真答道：“喜欢。”

小孩子的喜欢真的来的很容易，不过几支冰淇淋就能够收买来。

但我没有笑，我只是有些伤感地回望了他一眼，我很想对他说：“忠宰啊，与其说爱你，不如说我是在爱我自己。像你这么大的时候，我多希望有一个人也能这样跟我说，星伊啊，你想要的都可以得到。”

“我要一个白色的棉花糖。”忠宰冲棉花糖摊主说。

我把钞票递给摊主后，从他手里接过那个款式最普通的棉花糖递给忠宰。

看着忠宰小口小口地吃着棉花糖，我问他：“怎么，不想要那些花朵形状的棉花糖吗？”

“花朵形状的和普通白色的吃进嘴里都是一样的糖呢，”忠宰牵着我的手，老成地说道，他有些不好意思，犹豫了半天才问出口，“星伊姨母，你是不是没有钱啊？”

“嗯？”被一个小孩子当面直截了当地问出这样的话，我着实被噎了一下，皱眉问道，“怎么突然这么问？”

“我听妈妈说的，什么房租啊，薪水啊之类的词，我听不懂，但是每次妈妈只要说起这些话时都会叹气说‘这将来的日子可怎么是好’。所以我要乖乖的，不能乱花星伊姨母的钱。”忠宰一本正经地说。

我一点都没生气，反倒被逗笑了。看来即便我躲得远远的，生活的窘迫还是被人看得一清二楚啊。但在一个小孩子面前，我还是摆得出阔气的，我拍拍他的头说：“放心吧，姨母还没有穷到吃不起棉花糖呢，忠宰吃不垮我的，所以想要什么就放心大胆地说吧。”

忠宰却无视了周围的小吃车，指着上空说：“姨母，我想要漂亮的花花！”

我这才抬起头看见了开得正灿烂的桃花，啊，春天了呢，即便是贫穷的人也可以享受到的春天。

桃花，富川的市花呢。

我在忠宰期待的目光下走近了那棵桃树，繁花把枝条都压得垂下了，我只要踮一踮脚就能够伸手够到。但就在我的手指触碰到那娇嫩的花瓣时，那细腻如少女肌肤的触感，让我心生不忍，我就这样缩回了手来。

“姨母，为什么不摘呢？”忠宰的语气里疑惑大于失望。

“因为...”虽然明白他未必能听懂，但我还是认真地向他传达我的想法，“花会痛的。”

“花也会痛的吗？”忠宰瞪大了眼睛，像是听见了什么新奇事。

“会的哟，只是她们觉得痛的时候，不能像忠宰一样大声地哭出来。”

“那我不要了，”忠宰听完后，连忙摇头道，“如果连大声哭都不可以的话，那一定比能哭出来的悲伤还要痛。”

“真乖。”心微微一动，我咬住嘴唇，还是勉强地夸了夸忠宰，准备牵着他离开。

就是在这个时候，我碰见了她。

她就这样撞进了我的眼睛里，也钻进了我的心里。

她留着亮眼的粉色短发，漂亮极了，站在离我五米远的地方，冲我温柔地笑着，但她的眼神是那样的纯粹而炽热，像是冰泉与火山的交融。

被一个陌生人用这样的眼神盯着，任谁都会觉得有点害怕或者奇怪吧，但我一点都不这么觉得。因为那一刻，我不觉得是一个“人”在看着我，而是一束光照进了我的世界里。我就这样落落大方地回看那束光，她笑得更灿烂了。

可忠宰这个臭小子真是不解风情，扯了扯我的裤腿说：“姨母，我们回去吧。”

04

再次见到她是好多天后的一个晚上，在一家炒年糕店里。刚加完班的我坐在小店里，正捧着一碗炒年糕哼哧哼哧地吃着时，一个人影唰地出现在了我的对面，张口就是：“我喜欢你。”

我惊恐地抬起头，嘴里还有嚼到一半的年糕没来得及咽下，嘴角溅上的辣汁还没来得及擦。

“我叫金容仙，我很喜欢你。”她看着我狼狈的吃相，一点都没嫌弃，甚至主动拿纸巾帮我擦了擦嘴角。

一个成年人怎么能做到这么随随便便地把“喜欢”挂在嘴边啊？我腹诽道。

但偏偏，她说“喜欢”时的语气是那么的认真，让你觉得跟对象是猫猫狗狗的那种“喜欢”是不一样的，甚至比忠宰嘴里说出的“喜欢”还要纯粹。

她笑得很温柔，也很干净，眼睛像是清澈见底的湖泊。我看见自己倒映在她瞳仁中的影像，赶忙移开眼去，甚至想要起身逃走，因为像我这样凡俗的人，不该玷污了这么一双干净的眼睛。

可她像是察觉了我的意图，伸出手轻轻扣住了我还没来得及从桌面撤开的右手腕。我能感受到她指腹的柔软，而她应该已经明了我脉搏的震颤。

我就这样呆呆地任她帮我把嘴角擦干净，愣愣地把没嚼完的年糕生生咽了下去，憋了许久才蹦出来一句话：“我叫文星伊。”

“文星伊，”她叫我名字叫得可真好听，让我想要接着听下去，“我喜欢你。”

见鬼，又是“喜欢”，冲一个才见过第二面的人，说的每一句话都带“喜欢”，这个人的脑子该不会有问题吧？

我抬头又对上她的眼睛，这次我把她翻涌的情绪看得一清二楚，我看见洁白的浪花向我拍打过来，我能感受到她眼底的柔情飞溅到了我的脸上。我的游泳技术其实很糟糕，但我还是按捺不住自己内心的冲动，一个猛子扎了进去。

“我也喜欢你，金容仙。”

05

我还记得我第一次带她回我家的时候，她看着窗外的眼神，跟当初忠宰看见那支冰淇淋时的眼神如出一辙，闪着已不是“满足”所能完全承载的惊喜的光芒。

那正是阳光最强烈的时段，房间里热得像蒸笼一样，我看见她的鼻尖沁出了亮晶晶的汗水，有些羞愧地对她说：“我这里很糟糕吧，真是不好意思，让你见笑了...”

“不，”她极快地打断了我，同时将双臂向窗外伸出，像一棵树向外伸展它的枝干，拥抱青山与太阳，过了一会儿她才转过身来抱住我说，“我很喜欢这里。”

“真的？不会觉得阳光太过头了吗？而且这里离城区也远了些。”我怕她只是一时兴起，不无担忧地问道。

“一点都不觉得，无论是人还是植物，想要健康地生活下去呀，都离不开阳光呀。至于城市——我不喜欢那些小笼子，对人来说是小笼子，对植物来说就是花盆呢。”

人怎么能跟植物一样呢？小笼子指的是市区的高层公寓楼吗？

认识她已经有一段时日了，她的表达总有出乎我意料的地方，让我总是似懂非懂。而要到我失去她以后，我才会明白，我从来没有真正懂过她所说的话。

但彼时的我，正因为她的“不嫌弃”而暗自欢喜着。我想，也许，这样的话，她会愿意跟我一起过日子的吧。

一周后，她搬进了我家，我们同居了。

06

容仙很喜欢植物，她的工作就是为一个公益基金会募集资金，从事湿地保护和荒漠植被种植等活动。

但她从不在家里养些花花草草，因为她觉得花草生长在花盆里，就跟人住在那些小笼子里一样，很可怜。

有的时候，我觉得她活得就像一株植物。

比方说，她很喜欢阳光和清新空气，每天清晨一定会出门晨跑或登山。我偶尔也会不放心她而跟着一起去，但她跑得实在是太快了，每次我都落在后面喘个不停。每到这个时候，她都会在我前面耀武扬威：“星伊啊，你的关节可能是有五十岁了吧。”让我恨得牙根痒痒。

晴天的话，她会从一大早开始就会活力满满的。心情好又有闲的日子里，她甚至还会摆出我们一起买的水彩套装，跪坐在窗边的小桌前，一边哼着歌，一边往纸上涂涂画画。不过，她的绘画水平着实...跳出了三界外，不在一般人的审美范围内。可她每次偏要揪着我的领子，逼我承认她画的画世界第一好看。我看着她撅起来的水水润润的嘴唇，什么良心啊诚实啊统统都被丢到了爪哇国，只能在她的嘴唇上印上一吻后，抱住她温柔地说：“是是是。”每到这种时候，我都错觉自己养了个女儿。

但阴天的话，她的心情也会随之低落起来，总是一个人缩在角落里刷剧，只有我从背后抱住她的时候，她才会露出笑容；雨天的话，如果不是大雨，她就会拉着我开心地在雨中奔跑，不顾路人异样的眼光。我觉得这种做法挺傻的，但只要是跟她一起，一切都变得可爱起来了。

她害怕一切虫子，在家里看见虫子的话，她会像如临大敌一般，一边大喊我的名字，一边慌张地躲进我的怀里。而我总是在她崇拜的眼神下，三下两下地就把虫子给收拾掉了。其实我也害怕虫子，但我愿意做她一个人的英雄，也享受她如释重负后，在我脸颊上落下的褒奖似的一吻。

她喜欢一切与水有关的东西，喜欢游泳，喜欢温泉，喜欢大海...也托她的福，不擅长游泳的我，陆陆续续把包括香蕉船和冲浪在内的水上项目都体验了一遍。

甚至连我们做爱，她都更偏爱在白天。哪怕是夏天最热的那几天，屋里热到连地板都在发烫。她却像是拥有比天气还要狂烈的热情，把我们俩本身变作融化空间和时间的热源。

说实话，在大白天做这件事，我是有些害羞的，因为太明亮了，一切都被看得清清楚楚，彼此之间好像连心思都被照了个通透。但她的身体是那样的美，阳光照在她光裸的肌肤上，像是给她镀上了一层圣光，让我痴迷不已，我亲吻她时，就像是在亲吻神明。

流淌个不停的汗水，让我们两人的肌肤贴得更紧密，拥抱她的时候，我觉得像是被一株巨大的藤蔓给紧紧包裹住了。那种感觉就像婴孩重新回到了母亲的子宫里，那么让人安心、踏实，而她蓬勃的生命力也似乎在以这样肌肤相贴的形式传递给我。我觉得我置身于一片森林，赤条条的，却不必为此感到羞耻或害羞。我的眼前只有被枝条分割得细细碎碎的温暖光点，我看不见她在哪里，却感受到她无时不在、无处不在的包容与陪伴。

我的大地以她给予我的节奏震颤着，在天地翻转的瞬间，我总能闻到一股植物的清香，她从来不喷香水，我知道的，这是她的味道。

这是我的爱人的味道，我从第一次闻到便再也忘不掉。

07

我从没有跟人讲过，我童年中一段无法复制的记忆。因为我知道，那种触动一旦化作语言、文字，就会被扭曲——这种扭曲并非出于故意，而是源自无法原原本本地重现的无力。

但除了诉诸文字外，我还有什么更好的方法将它的1%长久地保存下来吗？所以还是让我不自量力地开始我拙劣的描述吧。

在我上小学前的一段时间，爸妈忙于工作无暇照看我，便把我送回了乡下的奶奶家。奶奶本身的性格就很安静，那时爷爷刚去世没多久，笼罩在她心上的阴云让她整个人都显得阴郁了起来，并没有显示出与她年龄相称的慈祥。

但她对我不坏，夏天的午后会坐在我身边，用一把老旧的蒲扇为我扇风，哄我入睡。但沉默和压抑的氛围到底是与我的年龄不相和的，我在心里隐隐地抗拒呆在那间屋子里与奶奶相对无言。

但乡下的孩子在欺生和抱团的事上，跟城里的孩子没什么两样，也许可以从这里对人类的某种本性下个定义吧。无缘无故的欺侮倒还不至于，但刻意为之的孤立，却是再清楚不过的。

于是，在大多数孩子都还在学习如何与他人相处时，我不得已超纲学起了如何好好与自己相处。“一个人最好的伙伴就是自己”，这个道理从没有人教给过我，却被我奉为终生的精神圭臬。

我把孩童时期旺盛而绵长的精力和热情都花费在田间地头的奔跑、一人分饰多角的游戏以及无边无际的幻想之中。孤独的感觉从未离开过我，而我渐渐开始享受起了孤独，享受起了超越语言的自我对话，享受起了不被打扰的无尽沉思。

那是一个普普通通的夏夜，跑累了的我，就势在一片还没收割完的麦田边躺下。出于无聊，我随手扯过一截麦秆，放在嘴里轻轻地嚼着，植物汁液青涩的味道渗透我的味蕾。我仰面望着那不知看过多少次的星空，心里连一丝情绪都没装，轻快地像要飞起，可身下土地的坚实感又给予我放心依靠的安全感。我无忧无虑。

一阵风起，在很寂静的时候，你能听见风由远及近的脚步声——通过麦浪沙啦沙啦的摩擦声。当沉甸甸的麦穗打在我的脸上的时候，我觉得，我触碰到了风的轨迹。

黑暗把人最容易犯错的视觉的作用给限制到了最低，嗅觉、听觉、味觉、触觉统统变得比白天更鲜明了起来。我闭上眼睛，嗅着、听着、尝着、感受着，我觉得，我跟身下的土地连为了一体，我的存在由孤立的、部分的，变成了统一的、完整的。我跟身边的麦苗没有什么分别，耳边的蛙鸣似乎正是我的语言，风中的花香仿佛来自我自己。什么都可以是我，而我也可以什么都不是。

我观察的角度也开始发生了变化，世界以一种全新的面貌出现在我面前，我可以不受限制地观其全貌，也可以极其具体地分辨其细微之处。每一株草都是我感官的延伸，我能感受到风拂过它们时那酥酥麻麻的震颤；每一朵花绽放时那轻微的啪嗒声，都会在我耳边响起；每一棵竹拔节时那夹杂疼痛的快慰，都会在我心中久久盘桓不去。

视角开始颠倒、转换、重组，我猛地睁开眼睛。那星辰、那皓月，不再高高在上，而是沉入了池塘的水底，我背靠着大地，俯视着它们。

我从没有如此深刻地感受过我与世界的联系，我不是她的弃儿，也不是被放逐者，更不是袖手旁观横眉冷目的主宰者，我就是她。我闭上眼看见的，不是虚无缥缈的诗意，而是超越个体存在的这个世界的本来奥义。

这奇妙的感受如一只纤细的手，温柔地抚慰着我似乎经历了一场动乱的心灵，直到远处夜巡人的脚步声传来，它如同受惊的小鹿，倏忽跃入林间，离我而去。

从那以后，我再没有过同样的感受，直到遇见容仙。

与她肌肤相亲的瞬间，那植物芬芳席卷而来的刹那，我只觉我与这个世界再次圆融统一。

那只小鹿突然撞开了只属于我一人的林间小屋的门，落落大方地将头探了进来，被它湿漉漉的眼睛盯着，让我除了亲吻它的额头外，再无别的愿望。我不再孤独。

08

我们都不是传统意义上的会过日子的人，我碌碌无为挣不来多少钱，而容仙则更稀里糊涂连自己花出去了多少钱也算不清楚。

我们都已经不是孩子了，却还在成人世界里蹒跚学步。

这天早晨我搭乘的公交车半路抛锚了，下一趟公交车却怎么都挤不上去，我狠了狠心打的士赶去公司，却还是迟了十五分钟。更不幸的是，我撞上了那天心情很糟糕的老板，于是这个月的奖金统统泡汤，还得点头哈腰地听老板训了一小时的话，腰背都弯得发疼。

回家的时候，我更难过了起来，委屈倒是其次的，下个月的账单才是首位的，我发起了愁。

刚一推开门，容仙就开开心心地冲我扑了过来，抱着我的脖子亲了我一口，像个小孩子似的跟我撒娇道：“星伊，你回来啦。我在下班回来的路上买了半个西瓜，想等你一起吃，但是...我实在没忍住，就先吃了一半，上班辛苦啦，我去给你把西瓜拿过来，这个天气吃西瓜最好了！”

我脑子里迅速闪过了最近高得吓人的西瓜价格，和下个月待付的账单，一股无名火从我的心底猛地窜了起来。我从不会因为钱的事情冲她发火，但太多复杂扰人的事情堆积在这一刻亟待爆发，我此刻的脸色应该是铁青的。

容仙的注意力全部放在西瓜上了，并没有注意到我的脸色，她兴冲冲地抱着西瓜，像献宝似的递到了我的面前。

我看了一眼西瓜，整个人像是被针扎了的气球，怒气“咻”地一声就从我的心里泄去了，刚刚想好的训斥的话，我宁可咬断自己的舌头也绝不会再说出口。

容仙吃西瓜的时候更喜欢抱着半个西瓜用勺子舀着吃，以往都是跟我一起，你一口我一口地互相喂着吃。而这次，她等不到我回来，便小心翼翼地用勺子挨着瓜皮一圈一圈地挖着吃，剩下最里面最红最甜的部分留给我吃。

我看着孤立其中的那座红色小山，接过她递给我的勺子，却迟迟没能下得去手，不争气的我，眼泪开始啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。

我想到小的时候，妈妈买来了那种特价的小西瓜——一只手就能握得住的那种，那种瓜的味道相当寡淡，只有最里面的部分还算有点甜味。我得到半个瓜后，兴冲冲地就要开吃时，妈妈说该先拿去给爸爸吃一口。我乖乖地捧着西瓜拽了拽牌桌上的爸爸，叫他吃瓜，我眼睁睁地看着爸爸漫不经心地接过勺子后，精准地把最中心的那块西瓜挖走，送进了嘴里。我开始哇哇大哭，并因此挨了两个耳光。

所有人都不明白我为什么突然嚎啕大哭，只当我是小气、自私、任性，但我哭其实只是因为在那一刻我意识到我并没有那么强烈地被爱着。在孩子的世界里，爱被定义得很具体，可长大后，我依旧在一些很具体的事上，纠结着爱的分量。这是不是说明，我从没有真正长大过？

容仙被我吓了一跳，她跪坐在沙发上，抱住我的脑袋，不知所措地为我擦着眼泪。

我抬起头，狼狈地擤着鼻子，问她：“你为什么这么爱我？”

“什么？”她被我搞得有些糊涂了，我意识到这种感觉太过自我，很难用只言片语向她解释清楚。于是我换了一个更容易作答、我却一直没有问出口的问题，“你为什么爱我？”

她愣了愣，随即笑着把脸贴在我的脸颊上，柔声说：“因为星伊是个很温柔的人呐。”

我可不觉得我跟“温柔”这个词有什么关联，于是轻轻地摇了摇头。

她转过头来，直视着我的眼睛，那片久违的大海又一次包围了我，她认真地说：“星伊很温柔呐，所以才会连一朵花会不会疼都会在乎。我想，星伊对一朵花都能那么温柔的话，对我一定会更温柔的。”

我想到了我们初相见的那一天，她的笑脸比树上的桃花还要娇艳。再想到我刚刚居然差一点就冲她发了火，我的心愧疚得绞痛了起来，我皱着鼻子跟她说：“对不起。”

“嗯？你今天怎么了，古古怪怪的？”她显然不能理解我为什么突然跟她道歉，而我也显然并不想让她知道。

“乖乖吃你的瓜吧。”她见我莫名其妙的眼泪终于止住了，拍拍我的头交代道，然后趴在我身边刷起了手机。神经大条的她从不会对一个缘由穷追不舍，我很感激她这一点。

我学着她吃西瓜的方式，沿着外圈一点一点地往里吃，心情也一点一点平复了下来，对她的爱意却一点一滴地高涨了起来。

突然她凑了过来，把手机在我面前晃个不停，好奇地问道：“星伊，网上有个话题，‘I love you’除了‘我爱你’和‘今晚月色很好’以外，还能翻译成什么啊？”

我把最后一块，也是整个瓜最中心最甜的一块瓜喂进她的嘴里，对她说：

“西瓜最中间的那一块我永远留给你。”

09

为了避免一些不必要的麻烦，我对外提到容仙时用的称呼是“爱人”。这么个老派的词，我第一次说出口完全是下意识的，但她听见后却说很喜欢。

“因为这么被称呼的话，会让我确确实实地感觉到自己在被星伊爱着啊。”

“不这么称呼的话，就感觉不到我的爱了吗？”我板起脸，佯怒道。

“当然也感受得到啊，但是这么说的话会让感受变得更强烈——就像植物一样，如果只是单纯把它摆在阳台上，它也能成长，但和天天对它说‘我爱你’比起来，成长效果可不是一个量级的。”

“唔，好像有听过类似科学理论，不过不是说‘我爱你’，而是说放优美的音乐的话，植物也会感觉到心情愉快，所以会长得更好——但容仙你可不是植物啊！”

“是啦是啦，你每天给植物放好听的音乐，它们就会长的更好。而你每天跟我说‘我爱你’这类好听的话，我也会长得更好啦！”她抱住我，把头埋进我的颈窝里，咯咯地笑着说。

从那以后，我一直对别人称呼她为“爱人”。

常去的那家咖啡店的店员，见我总是来她家买同一款草莓牛奶，相熟后笑着问我：“怎么就这么喜欢喝这款呐，我们家还推出了新款，要不要试试？”

“暂时不了，”我笑着冲她摇摇头，把信用卡递了过去，“我爱人最喜欢喝你家的草莓牛奶了，等她哪天想换口味了再说吧。”

“哎哟，‘爱人’这个词，在现实生活中可是好久都没听人说起过了呢。”店员捂着嘴善意地笑着说。

我没有做过多的解释，只是回了她一个礼貌的微笑。

我不在乎别人会不会笑话我老土，我只在乎容仙。

在容仙之前，我谈过几段或长或短的恋爱，有无疾而终的，也有撕破脸皮的。每一段恋情都像是割取了我的一部分感情，越到后面，我自觉能拿得出手的感情就变得越少，于是我开始用技巧来弥补自己感情的空洞。分手时，我总是收到前任们发给我的好人卡，但她们离开我的原因往往是没有被爱的实感。看来，恋爱中的细节可以去经营，而感情的分量一点也掺不得假啊。

但容仙是个例外，比起从我这里索取，她更像是在把源源不断的感情注入我的灵魂，我那干渴的灵魂在她的滋润下，一点点重新丰沛了起来，久违的柔情开始在我的心间积蓄，我从没有像这样全情投入地爱过一个人。

我爱她，是因为她给了我去爱的力量。

所以我放下了所有的技巧，仅凭一颗真心去爱她。

我心底强烈地相信着，对于她来说，即便我只是把一颗路边捡来的小石子放到她的手心里，她也会小心翼翼地去对待，更何况是我的心呢。她爱我，甚过我爱我自己。

10

我发誓要让她过上好日子。

我并不是个笨孩子，我只是相较同龄人毫不留恋地褪下名为“童真”的那层皮时，回避了成长。所以只要我用心去学，我一样可以像他们一样逐渐达到这个社会所提出的标准，甚至比他们做得更好。

人开始学着造船，是因为对大海有了渴望。

我开始有了应酬，加班也越来越多，好多次我回来的时候，她已经睡着很久了——她一到晚上就困得非常快，就像植物休眠了一样。

我总是在洗漱好后轻手轻脚地爬上床，吻一吻她的额头，在她耳边小声说：“再等等我，以后会变好的。”

她从没有抱怨过，但即便是在晴天的时候，她也不再像过去那样热情满满了，水粉套装被搁在了柜子的最深处，再没拿出来过。

我察觉到了她的一些变化，却自我安慰道，等熬过这段时间就好了，那时我们一定能过上好日子。

好日子的踏板出现得比我预计的还要早那么一点，首尔一家互联网巨头公司向我抛来了橄榄枝。

我兴冲冲地跑回家把这个消息告诉她时，她却愁眉不展了起来，当我说到搬家的话题时，她却捂住脸哭了起来——她从没有在我面前哭过，哪怕是在我们最窘迫的那段日子里。

“我才不要去什么首尔！我不要搬家！我就喜欢这里！我就想跟星伊一辈子都待在这里！”

她强烈的抗拒完全出乎我的意料，我被打了个措手不及。我本以为我们是一体的，却没想到会在这件事上被拆分成了50%对50%，少数服从多数的原则在这种情况下毫无意义，只能看最后谁愿意屈服了。

镇定下来后，我开始尝试着跟她分析未来，衡量利弊。在我看来离开这里去首尔的理由充分到甚至不需要条条陈列出来，但为了让她心里好过些，我耐住性子挨条跟她一一陈述。她却只是一个劲地摇头。

终于，在我的再三追问下，她说出了自己不愿意去首尔的理由——尽管这个理由在我眼里根本算不上理由：“我不喜欢城市，那里太拥挤吵嚷，连一株植物都容不下。”她说这话的时候，眼里盛满了哀伤。

她的哀伤让我感到受伤，让我觉得自己的一切努力都白费了，让我觉得自己兜了一个大大的圈子后依旧是那个一无是处的废物。于是我吼道：“说什么傻话呢！你是人，又不是植物！再说了，首尔怎么就没有植物了，难道公园里的那些树不是吗？你要是计较这个，我们搬到公园附近住不就好了吗？”

她深深地看了我一眼，眼里的情绪我多年以后回忆起来，才醒悟过来，那是在说“原来你还是不懂”。

我感受到了挫败，于是孤注一掷，这最后的筹码是她对我的全部爱意和眷恋：“这对我来说是个很好的机会，我不想放弃它，所以要么，你跟我走，要么，我自己走。”

我当时甚至没有意识到，我在将她传递给我的力量反过来用于威胁她，我居然做出了这么卑劣的事。

她眼里的光渐渐熄灭了，不再继续坚持下去了，只是轻声地说：“那说不定，会死在城市里呢。”

我心里一阵慌乱，训斥道：“别说不吉利的话。”

11

首尔的新公寓租在狎鸥亭附近，新房跟之前富川的房子完全相反，一天下来几乎都照不到太阳，总是阴沉沉的。但凭我的经济能力暂时找不到更好的房源，所以连争吵时“搬到公园附近住”的承诺也被我暂时抛诸脑后了。

而容仙呢，自从上次吵过架后，她便不再对搬家的事发表任何意见，只是一言不发地把所有能派的上用场的东西都打包好寄往首尔。看房的时候，她没有说什么不愿意的话，只是小声地自言自语道：“没有太阳的地方，人和植物都会生病的呢。”我并没有当回事，只是心想着，等她花上一段时间习惯了新环境后可能就好了。

于是我们搬进了新房子。

像是被预言中了一样，自从搬进这间房子后，我们两人都相继患上了些小病。不过是些节气变换时常犯的小毛病，我也没放在心上。

事实上，事业正处在上升期的我，根本没有资格说出自己生病了应该休假的话。韩国的社交文化，逼迫着我在烧到39度的时候，还能笑着向客户敬酒。好多次，在厕所抱着马桶呕吐的时候，我都觉得自己的命可能下一秒就要搭在这了。支撑着我的唯一理由，是对家的向往，是家里还有一个人在等待着我。只要回家，一切都会好起来的，我望着镜子里面无血色、满眼血丝的自己握拳道。

容仙不再早早地上床睡觉了，因为我醉倒在玄关爬不都爬不起来，直到第二天一大早才被她发现的事，发生过太多次了。她开始在夜里一遍一遍地温习我们曾抱在一起看过的电影，强忍着瞌睡等待着钥匙撞击门锁的声音响起，小小的一个人缩在沙发的一角，显得单薄而落寞。

她不会像同事们的妻子们那样，一边照顾着我一边数落我。她变得成熟稳重了起来，总是默默地做好一切，却不发一言，更像一位妻子，而不是小女孩了。

直到有一次，醉梦中的我梦见她离开了我，我从梦中惊醒过来，慌乱地抓住她为我擦拭额头的手，含混地嘟囔道：“不要离开我。”她的手抖得那么厉害，可醉意很快重新追上了我，我又昏昏沉沉了过去。那晚最后的记忆是，我迷迷糊糊地察觉到，她在用手轻轻抚摸我的额头、眉骨、脸颊、下巴，来来回回，带着极大的柔情与不舍。

我似乎听见了低低的抽泣声，但我很快地转过头去，不愿意相信她在哭，不愿接受自己努力构建的幸福积木正岌岌可危的事实。

我的心开始被一些黑色的、黏糊糊的、肮脏的东西包裹了起来，它们成为了我对抗这个社会的铠甲。在它们的武装之下，我可以更麻木也更从容地做到很多我之前做不到的事，某种意义上，它们让我强大了起来。至少，那个会对着跟自己毫不相干的意外新闻难过许久的，敏感脆弱的我，再没有出现过了。

它们无法侵入我的心——这是我给自己设立的底线——却紧紧地吸附在它上面，让我感到沉重不已。我不知道，它们是不是最终会成为我心脏的一部分。

有一天跟容仙坐在一起吃饭的时候，电视正在播报富川的一场山火，我认出来那正是我们从前那个家后的山。容仙大大的眼睛里，积蓄着痛惜与悲哀的泪光，而我的心只微微抽动了一下，就像突然听见了自己一个还算熟悉的朋友的名字一样，仅仅是因为惊讶，而微微抽动了一下。

容仙看着我，像是等待着我开口说些什么，而我只是伸出手按上遥控器，换了个台，就像手指在手机上划过各种意外新闻标题一样，娴熟而从容。

容仙站起身来，从身后抱住了我，却一言不发。我有些吃惊，因为她拥抱我的方式是那么的郑重，像怕我下一秒就要消失一样地郑重。

我觉得她在挽留我，可我其实就呆在她身边，哪都不会去呀。

我又开始做那个世界颠倒的梦了，只是在现在的梦里，我无一例外地被大地抛下，却怎么也到达不了那潭装有星空皓月的湖泊，只是下落，越来越快，直到恐惧掐住我的咽喉，让我从梦中醒来。

12

这样的生活一直重复上演着，直到容仙第一次在我面前昏倒。

我害怕极了，根本没考虑账单什么的，连忙叫了救护车，去医院的路上我紧紧地抓住了她的手，生怕一个不留神，就会失去她。

但好在到医院不久后，她就缓缓醒转了过来。医生给她做了全身检查，疑惑道：“各项指标都很正常啊，按理说不会发生这样的事。那最近休息得怎么样呢？”

“几乎整夜都睡不着觉，从搬来这里之后，很吵，到处都是噪音。”她冲医生摇了摇头。

我吃了一惊，作为她的枕边人，我居然不知道她整夜无法入眠这件事。而至于她说的“很吵”让我感到困惑，我们住的地方虽然不算安静，夜里偶尔也能听到几声飙车党的引擎轰鸣声，但也算不上“很吵”吧？

“那可能是神经有些衰弱的缘故，”医生点点头，拿笔刷刷地写着些什么，“我给你开些安神的药吧，但主要还是得靠你个人的调节。”

她乖巧地冲医生点了点头，眼里却不见任何释然的情绪。

那天晚上我强撑着没有像往常一样立刻入睡，果然听见了她辗转反侧的动静，我心底一阵酸涩，凑过去从背后抱住了她。她的身子僵了一瞬，有些不好意思道：“吵到你了？对不起，我还是去沙发上睡吧。”

我收紧手臂，难过地说：“别走。”

于是她放弃了起身。

我小心地问她：“我不会离开我的，对吧？”

她却什么话都没说。

是不是从那个时候，她就知道了，她一定会离开我，所以才不愿意用哪怕是善意的谎言来安慰我呢？

她的身体越来越糟糕，昏倒的次数也越来越多，可每次去医院医生都说她一切正常。我几乎就要冲上前去揪住他的衣领骂他庸医了，可容仙拉住了我。

医生说没有住院的必要，但她的状况让我怎么能放心她一个人出门，于是她辞掉了工作在家里休养。

我推掉了所有能推掉的应酬，尽量陪伴着她，希望她能快点好起来。她看见我时的确会开心那么一点，可她的身子却照旧垮了下去。

某天下午，我临时回家想要取一份文件，开门时发现容仙坐在窗前一张椅子上，难得一见的阳光打下脆弱的光束，投射在她的脸上。她像是累极了，闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，连我走近了都没有发现。

我丢下文件，哭着将她抱回了卧室，我这才发现她居然变得那么瘦了，凭我这样小的力气居然都能很轻松地将她抱起。她虚弱地睁开眼睛，见是我，想努力地给我展示一个笑容，却显得那么的勉强。

我发现她曾经像剥了皮的熟鸡蛋一样光滑的肌肤，现在竟出现了交错纵横的深纹，像树皮一样，稍微用力触碰的话甚至会剥落下些白白的皮。

我颤抖着双手，为她脱去了衣服，发现她美丽的身体不知何时衰败到了这样的地步。干枯、瘦弱、衰老，像一颗快要枯死的老树。

一贯爱美的她怎么可能接受自己以这样的样子面对我呢，所以她扯过被子想要盖住自己的身体。而我极快地脱去了自己身上所有的衣服，掀开被子，紧紧地与她相拥，像是在哀求她，又像是在哀求神明：“不要离开我。”

脑子里的线索突然连成了一张严密的网，失去她的恐惧感逼迫着我成为这世上最优秀的侦探，一个说出去谁都不会相信的答案在我心里逐渐成型。我颤抖着唇，结结巴巴地问道：“你，你，你其实不是普通人，对么？”

她冲我轻轻地笑了笑，从前她最爱做的调皮的表情在她脸上一闪而过，而后沉默地点了点头。

“我们，我们回富川去，明天就回去！只要回到那里，你就一定能好起来的！”我像是找到了希望的泉眼，哪怕磕破了头也要往里钻。

“没用了，太晚了，”她残忍地冲我摇了摇头，“已经来不及了，即便回到富川也无济于事了，我已经枯萎了。”

“你为什么不早点跟我说！为什么任凭我把你搞成这个样子！”我像是发了疯地想要把头往墙上撞，因为我几乎亲手杀死了我的爱人。

她用尽全身的力气抱住了我，虚弱地说：“因为，无论如何都想要跟星伊在一起啊，只要是星伊想去的地方，我都会跟着去。”

“这不是我想去的地方！不是！”我猛摇着头，抽泣道，“我宁愿一辈子跟你待在那间小破房子里！只要你在我身边！我只是想让我们过上好日子...我只是想让我们过上好日子...”

“有的人，有的植物，生来就不适合城市，她们更喜欢阳光雨露来得更直接更纯粹的地方，我和星伊都是这样的存在呢。所以我来到城市后，渐渐干枯了下去；而星伊你呢，你的心也渐渐病了，你有多久没有开心地笑过了呢，像我们刚认识的那段日子一样？”

“我不记得了，我不记得了...”

“所以我说，说不定会死在城市里呢。”她惨然一笑。

13

我辞职了，带着容仙回了富川。

那间满载我们俩浓情蜜意的小房子已经被房东转租出去了——即便没有被转租出去，我也不愿意让容仙因后山的那一片狼藉而触景伤情。我只好在另一处城郊找了一间房子，别的什么我都不在乎，只要这间房子每天能晒到很多阳光。

容仙已经虚弱到难以独立行走了，于是我每天白天都推着轮椅载着她在各个自然保护公园里穿梭。至少她没有像在首尔一样，衰败得像我一转眼就会彻底失去她那样快。

她也许能再陪我久一点，但她终究会离开我的。我努力不让自己去想这后半句话。

路过那个我们初次相遇的小公园时，她指着那棵桃树问我：“星伊，还要过多久才会开花呢？”

我在心里算了算，回答道：“大概还要两个月，那时又是春天了呢。”

她低下头不再说话。

她越来越虚弱，渐渐的连话也说不出来了，只能躺在床上静静地歇着。即便是我也明白了，她快要离开我了。

一个月后的某个夜里，我躺在沙发上小憩着，突然感觉到有人在捏我的脸。我睁开眼睛，发现容仙就像我们初次相遇时一样健康、漂亮地站在我的面前，冲我傻傻地笑。

我狠狠地给了自己两个耳光，确认自己不是在梦里。

“你...你...”

还没来得及表达我的欣喜，容仙就急忙拉着我往外跑，一边跑，一边催促道：“再快一点，不然就来不及了！”

她跑得那么快，甚至比她健康时还要快，可这一次，我没有落在后边。我紧紧地攥住她的手，一秒都不愿放开。

到了目的地，气喘吁吁的我才发现，我们来到了初次相遇的那个小公园里，那棵桃树下。

我望着久违的容光焕发的容仙，伸手拥过她，用鼻尖轻轻地戳了戳她的下巴，就像我从前常做的那样，然后哀伤地问道：“你要走了吗？”

她轻轻推开我，站在离我一步远的地方，冲我轻轻点头道：“我也想再多陪陪星伊，可是不行了呢。”

“你到底是什么呢？”我抓住最后的机会，问出了这个问题。

“我是一株植物，也可以是一切植物，我存在的形态多种多样，如今我只不过是失去了我的一种形态罢了。从某种意义上来说，‘死亡’对我只是个悖论，我并没有死去，所以星伊你不要太难过。”

“为什么带我来这里呢？”我看着周围的一切，往事涌上心头，一颗心酸涩得不像话。

“因为我现在的形态是星伊赋予我的呢，是星伊对那朵桃花的温柔让我成为了我。我们以这样的方式相见，就该以这样的方式告别，”她轻轻地抚摸着我的头顶，继续柔声道，“星伊，你记住，任何一枝花，一株草，一棵树都可以是我，我要走了，但我从来不会离开你。”

在第一缕晨光出现的时候，她的身体渐渐变得透明了起来——谢天谢地，至少不是像动漫里那样化作破碎的光点，我心中仅剩的一点点幽默感却弄得我几乎当即就要哭了出来。

我想抓住她的手，却在指尖快要触碰到的瞬间停了下来——我怕我最后留下的关于她的印象，只是掌中的一片虚空。

“你还有话什么想对我说吗？”我不甘地用尽全身的力气朝她喊道。

她歪着头想了想，然后冲我调皮一笑，就像她从前会做的那样，然后大声答道：

“西瓜最中间的那块我永远留给你，星伊。”

满树的桃花开了，本该一个月后才会开放的桃花，违背自然规律反常地开放了。

随后又极快地从枝头凋落，在触到地面的瞬间，消失不见了。

像是从没在这个世上存在过一样，消失不见了。

14

容仙离开我后，我缩在那间小房子里，像牛一样把她说过的话反刍咀嚼无数次后，还是似懂非懂。

我没有把解脱的希望寄托于酒精、香烟，乃至毒品之上，与体面，与道德无关，仅仅因为我深知那些东西只能刺激我的感官，而我的伤痕乃是在心灵。我把自己放置于井井有条的生活之中，就像个物件一样，靠着它们运转的惯性，被拖着往前走。

即便我再怎么努力去维持从前的一切，诸如床单的褶皱、牙刷的朝向、衣服折叠的方式、清晨的早安问候，也无法做到一切如故。没有人能留在原地，她不在原地，我亦不在原地，过去只是一块无人之地。

我无法回到与她共同拥有的过去了，所以我只能复习遇见她以前的生活。但我要怎么在拥有过真正的爱之后，装作这世上好像从没有过爱一样地活下去呢？

她留给我的残冬仅用“苦痛”一词就可以一笔带过，而姗姗来迟的春天并不因树枝抽出新芽而带给我希望。

我开始学会欣赏每天的夕阳，像是目睹一场接一场盛大的死亡。直到有一天，我站在阳台上，傍晚的风把我的发丝吹得有些散乱，我盯着那硕大壮美的夕阳，突然恍惚了时间的概念。如果忽略时间的流转，白昼和黑夜的顺序，朝阳和夕阳该是同样的东西啊，蓬勃或衰亡不只是人们的牵强附会吗？但时间到底是在流转的，不以我的意志为转移，夕阳在我眼前一点一点地被地平线啃噬，我明白了，朝阳或夕阳，蓬勃或衰亡，在于是上升还是下落。

想通了一些无关痛痒的哲理并没有给我带来多大的快慰，我盯着那最后一口夕阳的边角，心底满是长夜将至的凄凉。我知道再过那么一小会儿，这座城市大大小小的灯就会陆陆续续地亮起。如果站在足够高的地方，我就能坐拥整个城市的灯光。但没有一盏灯，是为我亮起的。

我的手不自觉地搭上了身前的栏杆，铁锈的粗粝感让我缓缓地抚摸起它。一阵细微的、陌生的触感，唤起了我的注意，我垂下眼帘，一根细嫩的绿藤倔强地缠绕在栏杆上，摆出奋力向上爬的姿态。

我怔了三秒才想起自己住在高层的事实，对它的根的探寻顺理成章地受到了好奇心的驱使。我探出半个身子顺着藤向下张望，只见下方一米左右的墙体有一处瓷砖脱落了，想必这根藤的根就扎在了那里，扎在了那薄薄一层泥里。

我有些惘然，不知该称赞它生命力顽强，还是无谓挣扎。突然一个想法划过我的脑海，也许，只是说也许，它孤身奋力攀登了那么长的旅程，只是为了让我看见它，让我的指尖能够碰触到它。

我小心翼翼地逆着它缠绕的方向，将它从栏杆上解下，它突然缠绕住了我的手指，我的头脑不可避免地联想到从前与容仙手指交缠时的触感，缠绵。

我想紧紧地握住那根藤，却又生怕太过汹涌的思念让它断折，于是我只能维持原状，身子却不可抑制地剧烈颤抖了起来。

我终于流下了泪，自她离开我以来，我第一次流泪，我曾以为我已丧失了这一能力。流泪是一场自我洗涤，把心里堆积的东西给冲得七零八落，大浪淘沙之后，留下的都是最纯粹、最美好的东西。

我把脸颊小心翼翼地靠近那根脆弱而倔强的藤，轻轻问出声：“你回来看我了，是吗？我很好，你好吗？”

微风拂过，藤上的娇嫩小巧的叶片摇摆起来，似是点头，又似是摇头。

但终究是无声的沉默。

15

在枝头的桃花快要凋零的时节，我来到了她之前工作的那个公益基金会。我想，也许做着她从前做过的事，就能彻底明白她说过的话了吧。

那扇玻璃门我并不陌生，我曾无数次站在它附近，手里拎着街角那家炒年糕，眼巴巴地朝里张望着。一张张面孔略过我的视线，而唯有一张肉嘟嘟的脸能软软地撞上我的心头。

从前，我一次也没有踏进过这扇门内，如今我可以随随便便地进出其间，可每次我的手触上门把手时，心里都不再怀有从前那般的期待。就跟我再没庆过生一个道理——我心里清楚，我唯一想要实现的愿望已经永远不会实现了——我期待着的那张肉嘟嘟的脸再不会出现在那扇门后了。

基金会里的同事的个性都奇奇怪怪，工作环境也十分古怪，比如那个坐我斜前方工位的年轻女人，总是在上班时间往嘴里塞着各种各样的零食，把办公椅转得呼啦呼啦的，可领导从没有批评过她，甚至还会在路过她的工位时，顺走她一包零食。我看来得学着适应一种全新的社会规则呢，但好在我并不反感这种规则。

说实话，我不理解这个基金会工作的意义。每天为了筹集那么一点点钱，忙得焦头烂额的，而且就算把所有的钱都拿去种树，又怎么快得过那些乱砍滥伐的、烧荒的、山火的破坏速度呢？杯水车薪罢了。

我在这里其实过得很舒心，如果脑子里能少一些困惑，不去穷究什么答案、意义之类的东西的话，那就更好了。但我做不到。

我找了个机会，向坐我斜前方工位的年轻女人——她叫安惠真，这是我前几天才偶然知道的，因为她从不佩戴名牌——问出了这个问题。

安惠真奇怪地看了我一眼，不情不愿地放下了手中的烤牛肠，淡淡地说：“我不知道别人会不会去做，我只知道我每多做一点，地球就能不那么早完蛋。”

“可是，那么一小会儿过完后，地球不还是得完蛋吗？”我不理解道。

“你有失去过亲人吗？”她突然问道。

“有。”我愣了愣，小幅度地点了点头。我不可避免地又想到了容仙，她是我的爱人，又何尝不是我的亲人呢？

“亲人弥留之际，你是不是会在心里期待着她再多留一秒呢？哪怕一秒。那么这一秒对你来说，究竟是不是有意义的呢。”

“......”我沉默了，脑子依旧乱糟糟的。

“嘿，你总归对这个世界还是有点眷恋的吧？那种即便你自己挂了，你也还希望能够留存下去的东西？”

电光火石之间，一个问题出现在我脑子里，我不经思考地问出了口：“那如果地球完蛋了的话，地球上的植物是不是都跟着完蛋了？”

“当然啊，地球都没了，还有什么植物啊！”安惠真敲了敲我的脑袋，像看白痴一样看着我。

16

亚马逊的那场灾难发生时，我正跟同事们一块蹲在办公室的电视前吃泡面，为下一个季度的计划焦头烂额中。报道标题出现在屏幕上时，所有人都噤了声。可是那么巨大的一场灾难，报道竟然用寥寥数语便搪塞了过去，镜头给到了一片被烧成焦炭的树林时，我的心像被蝎子狠狠地蛰了一下。那沉默的黑色比正燃烧着的红色，更能刺痛人心。

当即订下去巴西的机票可以说是一时冲动，也可以说是命中注定。输完付款密码后，手中的泡面甚至还有余温，趁它凉透之前，我三口两口地将它吃光了。

落地后，我出了大价钱，才找到一个胆大的司机答应把我送到了火场的边缘——再深入的区域给再多钱他也不愿去了。

这场大火造成的破坏已经超越了人力所能挽回的限度，但它本可以不落到这么糟糕的地步的。

原本的密林现在成了一片仅剩焦炭的旷野，我摸着脚边的一块焦炭落下了泪来。

该多疼啊，她最怕疼了。

这天傍晚，暑气刚刚散去，起风的时候，我站在那旷野之上，朝着落日的方向，闭上双眼，张开双臂。风撞进我的怀中，像是回应给我一个拥抱，我沉醉其中。

风其实是有味道的，如果你仔细去感觉的话。

今晚的风，是湿润的、清凉的、带着植物汁液的清香，似有若无地挑动着我的感知。我贪婪地深呼吸着，企图让那熟悉的味道在我的身体里留得更久些。

这是我爱人的味道。

她离开我已经有一千四百四十三天了，但每到傍晚起风的时候，我都会想念她。

不，我一直很想念她，每分每秒。

风的边角划过我裸露在外的手臂、脸颊、脖颈的肌肤，我感受到自己的汗毛在颤动着，像一株植物迎风抖动着它的枝叶，我几乎就是一株植物了。

我的脚底生出了根，深深地扎进了土壤里，我的躯干成了树干，手臂成了树枝，脑袋成了树冠，我的皮肤迅速干瘪了下去，变成了粗糙的树皮，我鲜红的血液变成了绿色的汁液，在我的每一条叶脉里奔腾，我听见自己身体里，年轮一圈圈转过的声音。

唯独剩下了一颗心，还在跳动着，我听见千万颗同样的心在跳动着。欢乐、悲伤、恐惧、忧愁、苦涩的情绪汇成一股激流，成为穿过我生命的长河。借由脚下的土地，所有的心跳，所有的情绪，都汇聚在了一起，山呼海啸。

她没有骗我，她从没有离开过我。

我成为了一株植物，我成为了她的一部分，我就是她，我们再也不会分开了。


End file.
